


Scar Tissue

by LadyBrooke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: She had left her scars on the wooden floors of this house.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



She had left her scars on the house when she lived there. Nails for pictures, put through the dry wall, only occasionally patched up. 

She had ripped up the carpets too, replacing them with wood floors that still had the scars from when she had drunkenly paced across them in too sharp of heels. 

She wondered how long the new owners would keep the scar tissue from her ownership in the house, and how long it would take them to add their own. Already she could see the backyard taking on new scars, a long ditch dug through the dirt for a creek, a series of gashes for the flowers. 

But those had healed over to where they could not be seen as scars, only as improvements. 

And inside? Inside they had not been able to touch the scars she had left on the house.

They had tried. Buffing the wooden floors, covering the walls with new paint. 

But the scars were still there, underneath, signs that she had been here. 

And she was still here. 

A scar, perhaps, in the house itself. 

Here, keeping the house from forgetting her, from forgetting the life she had lived in the house.

Her old body was somewhere in the ground.

The house was the closest thing she had to a body now, tracing the scars she had left in the bones of the house until even the new owners would know she had lived. 

She had tried to leave new scars too, but she could not, at least not yet. 

But they could not completely get rid of the old scar tissue under their changes. 

She smiled at the marks on the wooden floor, ghostly heels sliding over those same old scars.

They were still here. 

She was still here, and would not leave.


End file.
